


follow your arrow

by Marezelle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, a bit of worrying on Jinora's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marezelle/pseuds/Marezelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinora dreams of studying at Republic City University, but first she has something to ask her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow your arrow

“Dad, I want to apply to Republic City University.”

That grabs his attention. Jinora can read her father like an open book; his eyebrows raise just a bit, and his hands fall limp in his lap. She’s surprised him. They’ve just finished meditating together out in the pavilion, and have a few minutes before Jinora has to go help Ikki and Opal wash their bison. “You’re asking my permission?” Tenzin asks.

Jinora nods. “Yes. Because if you think it would be better for the Air Nation if I continued to lead meditation and teach airbending full-time, I won’t do it. It would take up a lot of my time,” she explains, “And the Air Nation comes first.”

They sit there in silence for a minute or two. Tenzin seems deep in thought, and Jinora gently pushes away the urge to shift or interrupt. Stillness is not usually difficult for her, but she’s tense with the worry of wanting something she might not get. “Well,” he finally says, “Do you think that attending the university would be good for you?”

“Yes? I mean, I want to study more. I know the history of the Air Nomads as well as you do, but there are the other nations, too, and maybe even lost information about the Air Nomads that hasn’t been connected back to us yet. And Republic City University has a really impressive library,” she adds, a little breathlessly.

(She’s spiritually projected herself there a few times, though she won’t tell him that. It was after closing hours so she wouldn’t be seen. Did it count as trespassing if she couldn’t read the books? Probably, but Jinora still spent as much time as she could wandering the stacks and reading book titles. She _aches_ to go there in person. She would read every single book the library owned, if she could.)

Tenzin strokes his beard. “That they do. What would you wish to study?”

“History. Perhaps literature, too. But I’d do the degree in world history.”

Her father nods approvingly. “Have you talked to your mother about this?”

Jinora shakes her head. “No. I wanted to run it by you, first. It’s important to me that you know that I value the Air Nation above my own desires.”

“I am very glad that you value my opinion, but you don’t have to make the Air Nation your first concern. I know that the Air Nation is one of your top priorities. I’m proud that you care so deeply about our culture, just as I do.” he says. “But there is one thing more important to me, and that is my family. Jinora, if you wish to study, you should study. If it will make you happy, it is the right decision.”

“Are you entirely sure? I don’t want to back down from my responsibilities. I want to help us continue to grow.” Her lip trembles. “As one of the only airbending masters, the last thing I want to do is abandon my position to pursue my dream of getting a degree.”

“Sweetheart,” Tenzin begins, but he pauses, presumably gathering his thoughts. Jinora waits, her nails digging into her skin as she clasps her hands in her lap. “Sweetheart, it is not selfish of you to want to further your education. It is anything but that. The best thing you can do for the Air Nation is to do what’s best for you. Jinora, _you_ are your first priority. If this is what you dream of doing, I encourage you to do it. I’ll support you no matter what you decide you want to do, but even I can see that you would excel as a student at the university.”

Jinora’s eyes well up, but she wipes the tears away. Tenzin smiles at her, and she smiles back. “Thank you, Dad. Really. I think I’ll go find Mom now, and talk to her.” She pulls a neatly folded brochure out of her pocket and hands it to him. “I picked this up the last time I was in the city. Maybe we could schedule a tour? I _really_ want to visit the library.” The sooner the better, too, but she can be patient. Maybe.

Tenzin chuckles. “I imagine we’ll do just that. Now, go find your mother. Tell her I’ll be done meditating by dinnertime.”

She feels like she’s going to burst at the seams, she’s so excited. It’s hitting her and she finds it hard to keep from grinning, so she doesn’t. _I’m going to go to the university._ Of course she’ll have to apply, first, but even that’s something to look forward to, writing essays to prove that she’s capable of completing work at the university level.

Jinora gets up to go, but leans down and hugs Tenzin for a long moment before leaving. “Thank you so much, Dad. I promise I’ll study _really_ hard.”

“I know you will. And Jinora?” She pulls away and looks at him. “If you’re really worried about the Air Nation, I can’t imagine how having our spiritual leader further her education could be a _bad_ thing.” Jinora grins wider and then leaves, the air beneath her feet light as she goes to find her mother.

***

“Jinora told me about how she asked you if she could apply to the university,” Pema says, later. They didn’t have much time to catch up before or after dinner, so it’s now as they’re preparing to go to bed that she brings it up. “I take it you handled the conversation well?”

“Yes, I think so. She seemed rather nervous about it. But how could I stop her? _Why_ would I stop her? She’s intelligent, capable, and brilliant. Furthering her education will only increase those aspects of her personality. She never needed my permission.”

Pema is quiet for a moment, lying alone under the bedcovers. “I’m glad you feel that way. I remember a time when you were less willing to let her achieve the things she wished to achieve.”

He knows what she is referring to, and sighs. “Jinora was just a girl, then. It was harder to imagine her as a leader, especially one with abilities beyond my own. I… I hadn’t yet let go of my own imagined shortcomings as my father’s son.” Tenzin sits on the side of the bed. “But that’s all in the past. And Jinora is a young woman now. It pains me to watch it happening, but I am so _proud_ of her, Pema. All I want for her is to find the path that will bring her the most happiness. It wouldn’t surprise me in the least if studying at the university should bring her exactly that.”

“I told her we would support her in anything she decided to pursue. I can’t say I’m surprised that she’s so concerned about the Air Nation, but… of all the things to worry about.”

“Well, she has always taken her responsibility as a master quite seriously. But the Air Nation is flourishing; we can make do without her always around to help out. And I cannot imagine that my father would have disapproved. Many of the Air Nomads were scholars, in their own way, travelling from place to place to learn and teach. Jinora is taking up the same mantle, in a sense. Perhaps she’ll be the first of a new tradition.” He gets under the bedcovers, and Pema adjusts to lie against him. “I could speak to the airbenders. There’s a chance some of the others who are of age might want to apply, as well. It would be good to assure them that it would be quite alright of them to do so.”

“That’s an excellent idea.” She yawns. “I don’t see Ikki or Meelo wanting to go when they’re old enough. It’s hard to guess what Rohan will be like in ten years. But we’ll love them all the same, anyway.”

Tenzin closes his eyes. “Yes, we will. We already do.”

A minute of silence passes as they settle in to sleep. “She’s going to do so well,” Pema murmurs, a smile in her voice. Her husband just hums in agreement beside her, but she knows him well enough that his meaning is clear.

They are proud of all of their children, but tonight, they are exceptionally proud of their firstborn.

“Goodnight, Tenzin.”

“Goodnight, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this as a WIP in my fanfic desktop folder for quite a while now, so I figured it was time to finally finish it and put it up here. :) This is just a short oneshot set four or so years after the finale. I can easily imagine Jinora going on to attend a university, and can just as easily imagine everyone she knows (especially her family!) being overwhelmingly supportive of her.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
